In Love With A Telepath
by draco-is-the-punk
Summary: Very unimaginative title. Mohinder/Matt. Season Two. Mohinder worries about his less-than-innocent thoughts about his housemate.


**Taking a break from the anime smangst to write my first ever Heroes fic! There should be so much more of this pairing. Warning: fluff and WAFF! It's also pretty short; I wrote it in about half an hour. Hope you enjoy!**

_Italics: _Mohinder's thoughts

_**Bold italics: **_Matt talking to Mohinder telepathically

**It's in Mohinder's POV, but still in third person 'cause I really can't handle first person... Xx**

Thank God Matt was asleep. Mohinder sat down on the couch, running a weary hand through his soft dark curls. He couldn't keep going on like this. Well, served him right for falling in love with a telepath.

It was okay at the beginning when the odd stray thought passed through his mind. Matt wasn't constantly probing his head, so he could get away with it. Anyway, Mohinder thought in a random jumble of English and his home language so Matt would often need a translator to work out exactly what the Indian doctor was thinking about. But as most of these indecent images popped into his head during conversations with Matt, he was finding that his thoughts were becoming more Matt-centric and often in the English he was becoming much more accustomed to speaking.

The concern plaguing him at the moment was his dreams. Thoughts he could suppress, quash, send away as soon as he felt them building inside his head. But his dreams he could not control, and he shuddered to think what Matt would see if he happened to wander into Mohinder's sleeping mind.

He got to his feet, his white teeth flashing in a small smile of irony. All the things that both of them had been through, and he was eating himself up over something as trivial as love. But everything they had been through had brought them together. Joined due to misfortune and sealed because of their mutual love for Molly. Mohinder did not want that ruined by his insane desires.

Reaching for a glass, he let his thoughts run rampant, held and knotted tightly in place for too long. He finally allowed himself to muse over how gorgeous Matt's smile had been when Molly presented him with the picture she'd drawn that morning. He permitted his mind to bring up that image of Matt grinning over at him when Mohinder announced that he was making pancakes for breakfast as a treat for Molly doing so well at school. Mohinder sighed softly as he imagined Matt reaching over the table to grasp his hand as they sat down to eat. He would give so much for that kind of relationship.

_A casual step forwards, making our family stronger. Yes, that is one of the reasons I want this... But I don't just want to be with Matt to make a more stable environment for our daughter. I... I want to be with Matt because I am in love with him. Yes, I can admit it! I, Mohinder Suresh, am in love with Matt Parkman! My God, I cannot believe that I am in love. It is the single most amazing feeling; my stomach swoops and soars like a crane in flight and yet this is truly petrifying. Perhaps not as terrifying as some of the things I have experienced, but scary nonetheless. Scary and unusal and new. But I am certainly sure that I want to spend the rest of my life..._

A sudden noise made him jump, seizing a rolling pin from the utensil jar and holding it up to his shoulder like a bludgeon. He relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Matt, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," Matt replied with a sheepish shrug

Mohinder put the pin down, sipping his glass of water. He dearly hoped that Matt hadn't happened to stumble upon that particular train of thought.

"I thought you were asleep," he accused as Matt opened the fridge.

"Woke up."

Was Matt avoiding his eyes? Mohinder frowned, feeling increasingly paranoid.

"Did you... um.. happen to read my thoughts just now?"

"Huh?"

Matt looked up, his eyes twinkling

"Why, were you thinking anything bad?"

"No! No, I..."

Nice going Suresh. He was stammering like an idiot. Matt started making himself a sandwich, looking amused.

"I can't imagine you having any sordid secrets, Mohinder."

"We all have our secrets."

"Yes..." Matt said slowly "I guess we do."

Mohinder finished his water, and was just turning to go to bed when he felt a hand grip his wrist.

"Mohinder?"

"Hmmm?"

"I did hear a little of what you were thinking, just the last bit."

Mohinder's heart stopped still as he turned to face Matt, who was looking unusually solemn.

"I..."

"I just want to say, obviously I can't stop you falling in love, but if you and this person get serious and want to make a home together..."

His words sank in slowly. Mohinder let out a small laugh as he realised that Matt could only have heard the last sentence or so.

"Matt, I am never going to take Molly away from you. And this is your home now."

The other man grinned.

"Sure I wouldn't be a third wheel?"

"There's already three of us," Mohinder pointed out

"Yeah, I guess so!"

"Do not worry. Besides, there is a very very tiny chance that I am actually loved in return."

"Oh?" Matt asked, visibly brightening

"You needn't be so happy in my misfortune."

"Sorry, but I kind of like things the way they are..."

Mohinder smiled. So did he, even if he wished it could be more.

"Yes, as do I. But I cannot stop myself falling in love either."

"Then I guess... do what you need to."

"Goodnight, Matt."

"Night."

MxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxM

Molly came to the table the next morning in a furious mood, glaring at each of them over her mug of warm milk. Matt looked at Mohinder in bewilderment, and Mohinder shrugged.

_**Has she said anything to you?**_

_No, she was fine yesterday evening._

_**You don't think it's the nightmares...?**_

"I'm going to my room," Molly announced stonily, pushing her bowl of cereal away and getting to her feet.

"Should I go after her?" Mohinder asked, and Matt shook his head

"She might be okay later."

But Molly was still fuming when they took her to school and her mood didn't seem to have improved by the afternoon when they picked her up. By the evening she was a little better, but only to Matt. She was pointedly rude to Mohinder, which confused the Indian man very much. What had he done to upset her? Matt attempted to get Molly to tell Mohinder a story she had told him the other day about a boy in her class, but she merely frowned and shook her head. Mohinder was getting pretty upset himself by this time; he must have done something to hurt his little girl. He turned over all of the events of the past day, but he couldn't think of anything he could have to done. He hated her being angry with him like this.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Mohinder asked her

"I'm tired. I want to go to bed."

"Please tell me what is going on..."

She looked at him, her eyes suddenly blazing.

"You don't care if I'm upset!"

"What?" Mohinder asked, shocked by the sheer venom of her anger

"You're going to marry some woman and leave me and Matt! I heard you talking last night when I was coming to get a drink!"

"Of course I'm not! Molly, how..."

"... I don't want somebody else taking you away! I don't want her to ruin my family!"

She was crying now, thick tears rolling down her small face. Mohinder's stomach clenched. After her parents had been killed so brutally, who could blame her for wanting to keep her family together? He moved forwards to gaze into her eyes.

"I hate her! I hate her!"

"Molly. You mean more to me than any other woman in the world. Believe me, I won't do anything that may make you unhappy."

"You won't...?" she hicupped, staring up at him with watery eyes "Not even if this woman... makes you happy?"

"I told you. You are more important," he said firmly.

He almost wished he could tell her the truth. Arguing over a fictional woman was ridiculous, and he actually thought that Molly would be delighted if her two dads were in love. But his and Molly's opinion on the matter hardly meant that it had to happen.

"Mmm... kay.." Molly mumbled as he pulled her into a hug, wiping away the tears still coursing down her lightly freckled cheeks.

MxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxM

"Did you mean what you said to her?"

It was the evening, and Molly was tucked up in bed. Matt and Mohinder were on the sofa watching television.

"Of course I did." Mohinder answered, looking at the telepath with a raised eyebrow

"It's just... love. Pretty big thing. You might only get one shot at it, why throw it away?"

Mohinder didn't need to be able to read minds to pick up on the bitterness in Matt's voice. He knew that Matt was thinking about Janice.

"I meant what I said to Molly. She's more important than anything to me. Besides, I thought you didn't want me to go off with some woman anyway."

"Yeah I don't, but it's not what I think, is it?"

"I am not spoiling this family," he answered firmly.

"Can you stop yourself though? From the part of your thoughts I heard... sounded like you were pretty head-over-heels."

There it was again, that resigned caustic edge to his voice. Mohinder wondered how he could ever have thought Matt may be interested in him when he was clearly terribly hung up over his ex.

"I have very good self control."

Matt nodded, flicking moodily through the channels. Movie, sports, news, music, movie, movie, news, sports, shopping...

"Mohinder..."

"Yes?"

"... nothing."

Mohinder watched him sadly. He looked so... dejected.

_If only I could... no, that's foolish. He doesn't need me._

"Don't be so sure."

The Indian man jumped, colour flooding his cheeks as he glared accusingly at Matt.

"You read my thoughts!"

"Sorry," Matt answered with a small smile "Won't happen again. Thanks for thinking about me."

"Well, you're family. I... care about you."

"Nearly as much as your mystery woman?" Matt teased

_My __imaginary__ mystery woman..._

"Huh?" Matt said in confusion, staring at him

"Matt! Get out of my head!"

"Imaginary? But you..."

"I... I am in love. But it isn't with a woman. It's... a man."

"Then why did you say it was? Did you really think I'd judge you for it?"

"No, I didn't think that."

"Then why..."

"Because..."

_Because it's you._

The thought slipped out before he could stop it, and he knew Matt had heard even before the telepath's eyes widened in shock. The game was up. Mohinder looked away, his cheeks flushed.

_**Me?**_

_Matt, I..._

And suddenly he was being wrapped in strong arms and crushed to Matt's chest in a bone-breaking hug. He gasped in surprise, his arms pinned to his side by Matt's. Matt was hugging him?! Then he didn't hate him! In fact, could this possibly mean that Matt felt the same way? Mad confused thoughts chased their way around his head, spinning in circles that made him dizzy.

Mohinder was finally released, and he looked at the other man. For a minute they just looked at each other, two fully grown men suddenly as shy and uncertain as teenagers on a first date. Then Mohinder had flung his arms around Matt's neck like a girl in a romantic movie, and they were kissing fiercely like two men possessed. Stars sparkled in front of Mohinder's eyes as his tongue clashed with his friend's, and Matt pulled him closer, their bodies fitting together as though they were made to stay as a whole. Matt tasted like coffee and hope. It was deeply addicting, and Mohinder was sure that he could never go back from this sweet taste of paradise. This was a moment more beautiful than watching the sun set pink over the azure sea on a beach back home, and he hoped to God that Matt felt the same. By the way his mouth was being passionately devoured by the telepath's lips and tongue, he'd have to say that Matt did.

When they broke apart, both men were breathless and Mohinder's heart was thumping in his chest almost painfully. He gave Matt a smile which the other man returned, holding Mohinder to him like he was never going to let him go.

"That was a bloody good kiss, Suresh."

"I'd have to agree, Parkman."

"I'll be very upset if I don't get kisses like that on a regular basis from you."

Mohinder grinned happily.

"I think I can manage that..."

Matt smiled, leaning forwards so their foreheads touched. They exhaled as one, warm breath mingling together before their lips merged once more. And Mohinder had never felt more safe than here in Matt's arms, a comforting circle of love and stability. He knew in that moment that he had found what he never even knew he'd been searching for. Love, and family. He and Matt and Molly, and that was his world. A world that would inevitably be violated when living in a life of such danger, but a world that he would do anything to protect. This was where he belonged.


End file.
